Life Uncommon
by KitAngel
Summary: What happened to Max's son.


Life Uncommon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or its characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seamed like Tess had been on that ride to Anatar forever. She started feeling pressure in her stomach but she didn't know what was happening.  
  
All of a sudden Alex appeared in the space ship.  
  
"Alex" she whispered before doubling over in pain.  
  
"But you're dead, I killed you" she said to him.  
  
"True but death is merely a state of being. Where we are death has no meaning neither does birth. They want you to give birth on the ship. Don't worry the child will survive. The atmosphere in here is similar to the atmosphere on your home planet. It will all be over soon. Don't worry." He said before laying her down on the floor of the ship and handing her some blankets. he go the ready to have the baby then he positioned himself in front of her.  
  
"This might be a good time to say that I've never done this before so I don't know what's going to happen." Alex told her.  
  
"You're not alone. I haven't done this before either." Tess said before screaming in pain.  
  
"I never wanted this to happen, you got to believe me. This wasn't my mission. It was his but they made me finish it. When we get back they are going to kill me and take my baby, oh god my poor baby." Tess shouted. She was becoming delusional.  
  
"Okay Tess I believe you but you have to push now. Please" Alex coaxed her.  
  
Tess did as she was told and found that when she pushed she became closer and closer to holding her baby in her arms.  
  
"Okay one more push and you can hold him" Alex said as Tess pushed the rest of the baby in his arms. He cut the umbilical cord and wrapped it in a blanket.  
  
"What does he look like?" Tess asked. "Does he look human" Alex smiled as he handed her the baby boy who had all the features of a human child.  
  
"Thank God" Tess said weakly.  
  
"Alex there's something wrong." Tess said to him as he came and sat behind her to cradle her head in his lap.  
  
"I think I'm dying Alex. Alex please don't let them take my baby. Please" She pleaded with him.  
  
"Shhh its okay, I wont let them take him. I can get him down to earth. That way he'll be safe. Time has passed a lot faster there so its been about nine months. He will be fine. What are you going to name him?" Alex asked  
  
"Zan Alexander Kyle Evans" Tess said weakly  
  
"Take him to Max please. Good bye. Tell everyone that I love them and I love you too" she said crushing his hand in hers as she drifted of into blackness and her heart beat no more.  
  
Alex stood and picked up the child and disappeared.. He would inhabit another mans body so he could get the child, his namesake to safety.  
  
ON EARTH  
  
The man walked swiftly down the streets of Roswell to the crashdown café where he knew that the pod children and their friends would be. The bulk under his sweater didn't slow him down as he reached his destination.  
  
He looked through the glass on the door and saw all of them there all around the table. He sighed before opening the door. They looked up as he entered.  
  
"Sorry were closed" Liz said to him  
  
"I'm gone for a few months and you don't even recognize me?" Alex said to them  
  
Their heads went up and Maria spoke  
  
"Alex? But How?" she asked as he nodded his head. He walked closer to them and he came to stand in front of Max.  
  
"I have a delivery for you." Alex said before pulling the bundle of blankets from under his sweater. He moved the blankets to uncover the infants face.  
  
"I would like you to meat your son. Zan Alexander Kyle Evans" Alex laughed at the obviousness of the name. He handed the bundle to Max. The baby sturred and opened up his eyes to expose bright blue eyes and locked on Max."  
  
"He's beautiful" Max said in awe.  
  
The others gathered around to see the baby.  
  
Where's Tess" Valenti said stating the question on everybody's mind.  
  
"Dead" Alex said with a sigh. "She gave birth on the ship and she didn't survive. She died only a minute after he was born. She had just named him. I delivered him."  
  
"But how" Isabel spoke up  
  
"I'll tell you the same thing that I told her. Where we were Death and birth had no meaning technically they didn't exist. That made me able to exist. I have to go now though. by now she is already there and they have figured out that he is gone. Protect him, that's why I brought him here. She didn't want them to take him so she begged me to bring him to you. Forgive her. I have, and she killed me. So if i can forgive her than you can too. he hugged each of them and to Isabel he whispered  
  
"Goodbye my love. For now I must leave forever. We will meat again some day. Hopefully not very soon"  
  
Then he disappeared leaving them once again. But now he was free to watch over them from above. His work was done. He would meat Tess and she could see her baby grow up and years from now they would be together again  
  
THE END  
  
Life Uncommon  
  
Jewel  
  
don't worry mother, it'll be alright  
  
and don't worry sister, say your prayers and sleep tight  
  
it'll be fine lover of mine  
  
it'll be just fine  
  
lend your voices only to sounds of freedom  
  
no longer lend your strength to that which you wish to be free from  
  
fill your lives with love and bravery  
  
and you shall lead a life uncommon  
  
i've heard your anguish,  
  
i've heard your hearts cry out  
  
we are tired, we are weary, but we aren't worn out  
  
set down your chains, until only faith remains  
  
set down your chains  
  
and lend your voices only to sounds of freedom  
  
no longer lend your strength to that which you wish to be free from  
  
fill your lives with love and bravery  
  
and we shall lead a life uncommon  
  
there are plenty of people who pray for peace  
  
but if praying were enough it would have come to be  
  
let your words enslave no one and the heavens will hush themselves  
  
to hear our voices ring out clear  
  
with sounds of freedom  
  
sounds of freedom  
  
come on you unbelievers, move out of the way  
  
there is a new army coming and we are armed with faith  
  
to live, we must give  
  
to live  
  
and lend our voices only to sounds of freedom  
  
no longer lend our strength to that which we wish to be free from  
  
fill your lives with love and bravery  
  
and we shall lead...  
  
lend our voices only to sounds of freedom  
  
no longer lend our strength to that which we wish to be free from  
  
fill your lives with love and bravery  
  
and we shall lead a life uncommon   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
